Confession
by Bwyllin
Summary: After a late night delivery, Trixie comes home to Nonnatus house expecting to get a good nights rest. Until she see's a shocking sight which set's in motion one of her biggest confessions to date.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This will be a 2 part story, as it was quite hard for me to close this prompt properly in one fair swoop. I'm still getting used to writing creative things, and writing kissing scenes is even harder for me. Hope that everyone enjoys this though.

* * *

Late night deliveries are common among the women of Poplar, it is like Nonnatus house never sleeps. Midwives, nurses and nuns are all on standby, waiting soundly for the call to action to be rung. In the afternoon Trixie was called beyond the harbor, to assist a new mother in labor. Ending with the sight of a beautiful baby boy.

By the time she returned to Nonnatus house It was before Midnight, as she walked through the halls the sisters were in compline, the lower floor was empty, and she could hear the muffled sounds of music from upstairs.

Trixie set down her bag, washed and sterilized her tools tiredly. All she could hear was the unusual mix of 60's music and the chanting of hymns. By the time she got to the top of the stairs, to the living quarters, the music from the gramophone became louder. A few midwives were on call, and had left a couple of minutes earlier, so the entirety of Nonnatus house was almost empty, apart from the nuns bellow and a few others.

She was about to enter her room, which was empty, so that she could prepare to go to sleep. However one door was set ajar, and from it music was blaring softly. Trixie could hear cheerful laughs , happy sighs and feet tapping on the floor in a rhythm. She moved closer to try and see who else was there. She knew the room was Delia's, although Patsy was with her, which had become a normal occurrence since Delia arrived at Nonnatus house.

Patsy was up dancing, swinging from side to side, Delia was sat on the her bed gleefully looking at her. Trixie was not within eyesight of them both, but they looked like they were having fun. She decided to walk closer towards the open door, as she wanted to ask if she could join in, it would be a great way to wind down after the night's delivery.

But they both started to have a conversation, so Trixie held back for a moment, so that she didn't disturb them.

"You know Deels, I'm tempted to persuade Sister Julianne to have you be a midwife here. It would free you from the ghastly reality of male surgical." Patsy chuckled "And since you handled Roseanne's case without even being there, it seems a perfect fit for you"Her tone became more sweet, but it was clearly becoming more seductive sounding too. The music was still blaring, but she drew Delia closer. Trixie was confused for a moment, they were getting inexplicably closer than usual. Delia answered Patsy in a calm, sighing tone "That would be perfect Pats, but I doubt this place needs anymore midwives yet." she touched Patsy's hair which was out of her usual beehive, she twists a lock of it and then lets it fall.

Patsy continued "Not anymore..." she insisted. They both smiled, Patsy placed her fingers on Delia's chin. She started blushing, but in a good way, as they both pulled themselves closer Trixie became slightly more agitated. But what she saw next shocked her, Patsy and Delia locked lips, kissing for just a moment until they rebounded. As they knew the door was open slightly. Trixie's eyes widened and she retreated quickly back to her room, which did not pass their door. She sat down and stared for a few moments thinking.

She wasn't angry at them, no. Why would she be angry? No wonder why Patsy was so incredibly supportive of Mr Amos. Why she was so distressed after Delia's accident, and so anxious of Delia comforting her in the kitchen. They clearly love each other, and this had proved the hesistantness of Patsy around Delia. The risk they are taking is great. Trixie knew this, the degree to which Mr Amos was punished by society was huge, for Patsy and Delia to be caught, it'd destroy them.

Trixie scrunched up her eyebrows , staring at her bedside table. She lit a cigarette and lay for a while, afterwards she just sighed, a smile formed on her face. A smile of happiness, relief and acceptance of what see saw. Love does not care for gender. And Trixie now knows that.

* * *

The next day was calmer for everyone. Most of the midwives were free, and the nuns were focused on their tasks. Trixie was still flustered from the sight of Patsy and Delia kissing, she was worried too. Burdened with the knowledge, she knew one slip up could lead to their lives together being destroyed. The only way she could cope with it would be to go straight to Patsy, as Delia was at the London working late, and confess of what she saw.

After a few hours, Trixie ended up outside of Patsy's bedroom door, she knew she was inside, as earlier she stated she was going to go read a book. Her thoughts were tangled, questioning what she was about to do. She had to tell her, how could she not? A minute passed till she could muster up the confidence to knock on Patsy's door.

"Come in." Trixie heard.

"Ah,Trixie... Is everything all right?" Patsy said affectionately, hand perched on her open book. Trixie smiled and nodded while closing the door behind her.

"Quite." Trixie replied, her heart started skipping a few beats. "Lovely day isn't it."

"Oh defiantly. Sadly Delia is missing out. Stuck in male surgical till 5, poor thing." Patsy got up and put her book down, "Now, you look like you are keeping something. You can tell me anything. You know that Trixie." Her face was slowly beginning to turn rife with worry.

Trixie looked to the ground, breathed in a deep sigh and looked up into Patsy's eyes. While moving her jaw side to side in angst. Trixie gulped and spoke,

"I saw you and Delia kiss last night..."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: New plan, this will be more than 2 chapters long. I'm really enjoying writing this. It's still in progress, so any reviews will be helpful.

* * *

Patsy's heart shattered, everything that she and Delia were trying to hide was revealed. She couldn't believe Trixie at first, due to denial. Her hands started to shake slightly, but she kept her composure, however inside, she was breaking. Patsy's face was covered in shock, but she cracked a small smile and replied "Trixie, I have no idea-"

"You do." Trixie sighed, smiling. Before Patsy could continue she was cut off. It was clear to Trixie that she was struggling. Patsy's mouth hanged open. As she fell to her bed slowly, Trixie calmly rushed over to her, keeping a steady head. She knew that panicking would make her worse.

"It was only just for a moment though. I was feeling rather drained after the delivery, I didn't go to anybody else last night. I promise you that Patsy" Trixie reassured, she sat down alongside Patsy and held her hand, in an attempt to keep her calm. Patsy was speechless, her mind scattered. Trixie carried on talking.

"I will never tell anyone Patsy, you've been through enough as it is. Why on earth would I do something like that..."

"I know, you won't." Patsy replied sorrowfully, she turned her head towards Trixie and mumbled "But this changes everything." Afterwards her head dropped again.

"No. Not everything. You still have Delia, and me. Only I know about you and Delia, that is a fact."

Patsy breathed sharply, she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand,"I should've been more careful." Patsy grunted. "I almost lost Delia, I can't lose her again." Her voice dropped, it became increasingly more quiet.

"And you won't." Trixie rubbed Patsy's shoulder with her right hand, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Both of you supported me when I confessed about going to Alcoholics Anonymous. It's my turn now."

Patsy, who was sat, hunched over and playing around with her handkerchief, bit her lip and grew a smile. She raised her head and sighed sadly.

"Now, I'm going to sneak up a custard cream and a cup of tea. I'm not on rota today, seeing as it is the calm before the storm, and you can tell me everything. Hmm?" Trixie stood up and let go of Patsy's hand, she started to shift closer towards the door, still keeping eye contact on Patsy.

Patsy nodded slightly, darting her eyes around the room and fixing her hair. She had calmed down significantly, still wearing a smile. But before Trixie could leave the room she replied.

"Trixie... Thank you."

Trixie turned around and grinned, closing the door behind her leaving Patsy alone for a few minutes.

* * *

Most of the details about Delia's and Patsy's relationship were told that afternoon. Trixie accepted their love with an open heart, ready to be their guard if anybody else within Nonnatus house ever finds out.

It was 8pm, just after dinner and after the nuns had again dispersed to compline; Patsy was already waiting in Delia's room, as she said she was going to take a shower. Delia had not seen Patsy all day. But she needs to tell her the truth, that someone knows about them.

The door opened and Delia appeared from it, happy to see that Patsy was there. "Hello Pats, how was today?" She asked while placing down a towel.

Patsy didn't want to instantly tell Delia what had happened, so for a moment she played for time. "Splendid. Although I didn't get far reading my book, interruptions and all." Patsy scrunched up her nose, smirking at Delia.

"Why, were you called to a delivery? I thought it was your day off." Delia chuckled, still sorting out her essentials.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Trixie came and spoke to me for a while." Patsy's tone started showing signs of hesitancy, Delia glanced over her shoulder for a second, she can easily tell when Patsy is acting strange. Especially after being with her for so long now. Delia finished organising her things and started to walk towards Patsy, grinning. "So...What did you talk about. Anything, riveting."

"It depends. For her it was at least." Patsy's tone became duller, she is very bad at hiding certain types of emotions, especially from Delia.

"Patsy... You're avoiding the question." Delia's tone was not harsh, it was still vibrant, but she quickly became concerned. Patsy is usually the more boisterous of the midwives at Nonnatus, she gets straight to the point, most of the time. "Has she upset you?" Delia rambled.

"Oh lord no." Patsy's tone turned coarser.

"Then what is the problem?" Delia replied.

"Well... It's not exactly a problem any more as such-"

"Pats..." Delia cut her off, during which she approached her and grabbed her hand, thumbing at her fingers, "Please tell me, I can see it in your eyes that you want to speak."

Patsy paused for a second, rubbing her eyebrows with her fingers, "It's, w-well..." she uttered, hesitating. She stopped, breathed in deeply and confessed, "It's Trixie Deels. She knows about us..."

Delia flicked her head up quickly, staring into Patsy's eyes with a grim look plastered onto her face, then she muttered "Oh... Well, that's new."


End file.
